The Visit
by Rinny Queenston
Summary: Oneshot, set somewhere around chapter 219. Kanda's returning to Johnny and Allen only to discover that the fourteenth has arrived, but the fourteenth's interest lies somewhere else outside of Allen's friends or even the Noahs. Hinted NeahxPast!Allen, really silly and a good time.


The street was cold, filled with the noise of rain lightly pattering against the cobblestone roads and the sound of footsteps treading through puddles. It was getting into the evening, and though it was still light out the cloud cover was hinting at the eventual dusk that'd overtake the town soon. Hopefully they wouldn't need to change locations this night, as the heavier raindrops were a warning to a more powerful shower that'd come with the darkness.

Kanda sighed as he tried not to trudge along as he walked, tightening his grip on the small bag of groceries he had gone to buy. He didn't want to leave Johnny alone with Allen as he wasn't strong enough to deal with all this Noah nonsense, but all three of them knew that if another akuma attack occurred they'd have to escape again, and if Johnny was by himself he wouldn't be able to find them after things calmed down. At least Kanda was strong enough to traverse the town with ease, but Johnny was just a normal human. Plus, it'd be more dangerous if Johnny was caught by an akuma or, heaven forbid, a Noah when all by himself with no one to protect or save him.

But of course, that was just another thing to add to Kanda's list of things to be pissed off about.

When he approached the abandoned flat they were residing in, the first thing he noticed was Johnny standing outside, with no shoes on and hopping around to keep his feet dry. Immediately Kanda stormed up to the man, already scowling as this could only mean bad news. Allen was already weak from being on his own and fighting the fourteenth within him, and he could very well snap at any moment.

"Where is he?" Kanda demanded as soon as he was close enough.

Johnny's face practically fell from its grimace, relaxing in obvious relief at seeing the powerful exorcist there. "H-He's inside…"

"Then what are you doing out here?" Kanda tried not to growl when he saw Johnny shuffle around in his wet socks.

"W-Well," Johnny started, "the fourteenth… he uh…"

Kanda's eyes widened and he immediately turned and threw open the door, storming in and up the stairs, Johnny scrambling behind him and trying to explain his reasons for being outside. Kanda didn't care at the moment, however, and he hurriedly pushed through the door that lead to where Allen should be, and when he saw the young man standing there, facing a mirror, he took a deep breath. Thankfully, they wouldn't need to chase this man down _again_.

"Beansprout," Kanda said sharply, dropping the bag of groceries on the floor and waiting for any signs that Allen was overtaken.

With a little hesitation, the man turned, his skin obviously darker than it had been when Kanda had last seen him. Allen's eyes studied Kanda as though they were strangers, rolling over to look at Johnny before turning back to the mirror, disinterested. Kanda immediately reached for Mugen, but "Allen" held up a hand as though to say "wait".

Johnny took a step forward, wringing his hands. "U-Um… Allen?"

The man before them gave a short hum before lightly touching his own hair, his voice quiet as though he was lost in thought. "Allen, huh…"

Kanda felt himself tense up, ready to fight the Noah, and he saw Johnny visibly tense up as well.

"I just realized something…" the fourteenth suddenly spoke up, turning slightly in the mirror, though he never took his eyes off of it.

When the fourteenth left a gap for someone to say something, Johnny was the one who took it. "Wh-What is it, uh… Mr. Noah?"

Kanda wrinkled his nose at calling the Noah something anything respectable, but he didn't say anything. He could see the fourteenth suddenly use Allen's face to smile in a way that made Kanda uncomfortable, even more so as the fourteenth placed one hand on his hip and the other on his chest.

"I can look at myself naked like this," the fourteenth said, obviously too cheeky for his intentions to be innocent.

The words broke whatever was holding Kanda back, and he marched forward, unsheathing Mugen and preparing himself to drive it through the Noah, though Johnny's sudden grip on him made him falter, not expecting the resistance.

"Let me go!" Kanda growled, digging his heels into the floor to prevent himself from being pulled backwards.

"N-No! It's Allen! You can't-"

"Allen doesn't ogle at himself!"

Immediately the fourteenth laughed, freezing the other two who refocused on him. The fourteenth was looking at them with a mirthful smirk, his eyes lidded with amusement as he dropped his hands to his hips.

"I'm not ogling at myself, I'm ogling at _him_." The fourteenth looked over his shoulder, looking at his reflection again. "It's been years since I've seen that ass."

Kanda fell over Johnny in his attempt to murder the Noah, crashing onto the floor in a violent mess as the fourteenth laughed and hopped out of the way of them.


End file.
